


Junk

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Juri worries.





	Junk

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 2013. 'certainly'.

Certainly she was the least experienced amongst the three of them. Certainly she was worried about blowing her cover and everything else involved in the mission. Certainly she knew a lot was riding on it but she couldn't really turn back, now could she?

Certainly it was going to be dangerous. Certainly there was a chance she wouldn't be able to complete it and they'd just have to go back to the drawing board. Certainly she couldn't help thinking her background story was a mess.

Certainly, though, Juri had to admit that she thought it was going to be fun.


End file.
